


THE COLIN FIRTH EFFECT

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Firtherton - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Link tiếng Anh gốc của tác phẩmhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/5413802?view_full_work=trueAnnaofAza





	THE COLIN FIRTH EFFECT

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Colin Firth Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413802) by [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza). 



> Link tiếng Anh gốc của tác phẩm  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413802?view_full_work=true  
> AnnaofAza

Taron buộc phải thừa nhận điều đó, vượt ra xa khỏi nhiều lý thuyết trong vũ trụ, tồn tại một thực tế không thể chối cãi.  
Colin Firth là một sinh vật hấp dẫn toàn cầu.  
Hiện tại nó đã ngừng lo lắng về chuyện đó, đã gần sáu năm sau Kingsman. Sophie đã từng móc rằng nó là thằng ngốc kém tinh vi nhất, và Ed cũng đã từng gửi cho nó hằng hà video mà trong đó, nó đang nhìn đắm đuối vào Colin, nhưng người đàn ông này có vẻ như tác động được lên tất cả mọi người, từ diễn viên đến cánh nhà báo cũng như fan hâm mộ. Taron từng nhìn thấy rất nhiều những bài phỏng vấn ca ngợi ông, và nó nghĩ, thật lòng thì nó chỉ là một trong hàng dài những ánh mắt mê muội nhìn vào người diễn viên nổi tiếng này mà thôi.  
Đó là niềm say mê. Nó có thể thừa nhận với không chút nào của sự xấu hổ, bởi vì nó là vậy, đó là phản ứng hết sức bình thường, và lạy Chúa lòng lành, nó chỉ mới bước qua tuổi đôi mươi thôi.  
Cảm thấy tự thỏa mãn với lời lý giải hết sức đơn giản, nó giấu điều ấy đi trong khu vực mang tên “Hãy giả vờ như nó chưa từng xảy ra” trong đầu, và cứ tiếp tục sống tiếp.  
Đó chỉ là nếu như.  
…………..  
Tất cả bắt đầu vào một ngày xuân dễ thương khi Taron nghe được thông báo đáng báo động , “làm sao để có một cuộc hẹn với Colin Firth”.  
Thoạt đầu, Taron chỉ nghĩ đó là trò bịp. Nó ắt hẳn là vậy. Nhưng bằng chứng thì, ngay từ trang Twitter của Livia Firth, với một trạng thái được đăng rõ ràng: “Để có một cuộc hẹn mà bạn hằng ao ước với Colin Firth, hãy thực hiện bằng cách quyên góp vào quỹ từ thiện”, với một đường link kèm theo.  
Hiển nhiên như những cầu thủ bóng rổ đứng thành hàng trên sân vào ngày chủ nhật đẹp nhất đời họ và họ sẽ ra sức trình diễn để được nhận bởi nhà tài trợ ngả giá cao nhất. Taron đã từng nghe về những chuyện như thế này trước đây nhưng nó không bao giờ nghĩ rằng những chuyện như thế thật sự diễn ra trong cuộc sống. Đặc biệt là trong cuộc đời nó.  
Nên Taron nhắn tin ngay cho người đàn ông: “Vậy là ông đang chuẩn bị để có một cuộc hẹn với fan hâm mộ sao? Stephen King sẽ bảo rằng đây là một ý tồi đấy.”  
Gần như ngay tắp lự – quả thật là vô cùng đáng kinh ngạc, khi Taron cho rằng ông đang bận việc hoặc làm điều gì đó quan trọng – Colin trả lời, “Có lẽ. Nhưng một khi tôi vẫn chưa giết bất cứ nhân vật nào, tôi vẫn an toàn.”  
Taron cười to. “Ông nói đúng – Em đoán chắc rằng Matthew đã nhận được kha khá lời đe dọa sau Kingsman.”  
“May cho ông ấy là tôi đã quay lại”  
“Chúng ta không thể nào bán được bộ phim nếu thiếu ông.”  
“Em nói gì thế, đừng đánh giá thấp bản thân như vậy chứ. Ai là người đã có liên hệ cùng lúc với hai trường quay lớn nào?”  
“Ông đã đóng cả thảy sáu bộ phim kể từ Kingsman trong vòng vài năm ngắn ngủi đó thôi, chưa kể đến những dự án khác nữa.”  
Taron ngồi đó một lúc, trước khi nhắn tin lại: “Cám ơn ông”. Sau đó, “Nhân tiện, ông không thấy lo lắng chút nào về buổi đấu giá này hay sao?”  
“Ừ thì, nó vì mục đích tốt mà. Nhưng nếu kết thúc bằng việc tôi bị nhốt trong một cái cabin với chân bị bằm nhỏ , tôi chắc chắn sẽ cho em hay rằng em đã đúng như thế nào.”  
Taron cười mỉm chi. “Đó là tất cả những gì em yêu cầu.”  
Nó và Colin nhắn tin thêm một lúc nữa, cho đến khi Colin nói với nó rằng ông có kế hoạch cho buổi trưa và ông sẽ nói chuyện với nó sau.  
Taron trả lời, “vâng, gặp ông sau” . Ông ấy để ý đến vài chuyện.  
Tim nó đang đập dữ dội.  
Chết tiệt thật.  
…………….  
Taron đã từng có nhiều quyết định dại dột. Một số được sinh ra từ cảm xúc nhất thời, như khi nó hẹn hò với một cô gái mang phong cách kamikaze. Một số dẫn đến kết cục hết sức xấu hổ hoặc tệ nhất là những câu chuyện tiêu khiển mua vui. Một số thì khiến cho cả bạn bè và gia đình nó phải lắc đầu ngao ngán, và nhiều nhiều nữa.  
Quyên góp một đống tiền vào quỹ Colin Firth là một quyết định ngu ngốc khác.  
Nhưng điều đó có ngăn cản được nó không làm chuyện đó không? Không hề.  
………………  
Một cách tự nhiên, khi Taron chuyển từ trạng thái hoảng loạn Mình đã làm cái quái gì vậy sang trấn tĩnh hơn Được rồi, dù sao thì nó cũng đã xảy ra rồi, không thể thay đổi được nữa, thì Colin gọi cho nó.  
“Vậy, tôi đã mong đợi để gọi gửi đến em lời chúc mừng.”  
“Về cái gì chứ?” Taron hỏi, một cách tuyệt vọng, bởi vì nó hi vọng Colin chỉ là vừa mới đọc lại vài thứ từ những vai diễn của nó hay thứ gì đó ít xấu hổ hơn và nhiều sự tuyệt diệu hơn, nhưng không, vũ trụ vẫn hoạt động không ngừng nghỉ.  
“Về việc thắng được một cuộc hẹn hò với Colin Firth lừng danh.” Giọng của Colin trong sáng và mang hàm ý châm chọc, với một cái chạm nho nhỏ vào cái thứ mà Taron không thể diễn tả rõ ràng được – sự nghiêm túc, hầu như là vậy, như thể họ đang thảo luận liệu Eggsy có nên cười vào lời bình luận gây cười về cái nĩa ăn sò hay Harry nên là người cười. “Em không cảm thấy may mắn sao?”  
Taron muốn thế giới tự khởi động lại trước khi nó nhấn vào nút khởi động cũng như tán nó một cái thật mạnh cùng lúc. “Tất nhiên là em phải cảm thấy may mắn rồi”. Taron sắp xếp lại từ ngữ trước khi nói, giọng nó nhanh chóng tràn ngập sự ngạc nhiên và dễ dàng đạt đến sự hoàn hảo, với câu thần chú ý niệm trong đầu Mình là diễn viên chuyên nghiệp lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu nó. “Em rất lấy làm vinh dự khi được hò hẹn cùng người đàn ông quyến rũ nhất hành tinh.”  
“Nhưng trong…một cuộc hẹn từ thiện sao?”  
Nó đã suýt nữa buộc miệng thốt lên mấy thứ như hẹn hò cùng ông thì chả có gì gọi là từ thiện hết , nhưng nó đã kịp ngậm miệng lại kịp lúc trước khi thốt ra những lời mà nó biết chắc là không thể nào rút lại được. “Nó vì lí do chính đáng cao cả mà”. Taron trả lời với một phẩm cách đường hoàng. “Đề cứu ông khỏi bị ám sát.”  
Colin cười lớn, rõ ràng đã nhớ ra trò đùa nho nhỏ giữa họ. “Ôi chàng hiệp sĩ của lòng ta. Vậy em muốn chúng mình đi đâu nào?”  
“Thế ông đang ở đâu nào?” Taron hỏi ngay tức khắc.  
“Luân đôn. Nhưng em không----”  
“Vậy đi., em sẽ đến đó. Để em nói mẹ cái đã.”  
Mẹ nó nhắc nên mặc thứ gì đó lịch sự và nhớ hỏi thăm Mark Strong, Taron dựa vào một cái xe đẩy gần đó, cố gắng tỏ ra không quá lạc lõng giữa khung cảnh của công viên, trong chiếc áo sơ mi button-down màu xanh nhạt cùng mái tóc chải chuốt cẩn thận. Cảm thấy cần bù lại cho sự trang trọng quá mức cần thiết, Taron đã mang một chiếc quần jean và một đôi giày thể thao, sau đó thì làm bẩn cả đế giày bằng cách đi bộ qua lại trên thảm cỏ sũng nước của công viên St.James, gần đám cây răm nước và đám vịt trời đang kêu quàng quạc tựa sát vào nhau gần bờ hồ.  
Taron nhướng mày trong cuộc trò chuyện cuối cùng của họ trên điện thoại. “Công viên St.James? Tụi mình sẽ đi cho vịt ăn hay gì thế?”  
“Fan của Good Omens à?” Colin hỏi một cách vui vẻ, và Taron thề rằng nó có thể nghe thấy tiếng Colin cười khi ông ấy khẳng định. “Được thôi, nếu em thích, nhưng tôi sẽ chỉ cho em thấy vài thứ mà thứ đó sẽ được chứng minh là thú vị hơn nhiều.”  
“Ông tính ám sát em à?” Taron trêu chọc. Nó chẳng để tâm một chút nào, thực sự là vậy, Colin có thể giết nó theo cách tàn bạo nhất và bỏ xác nó mục rữa trong cốp xe, mà Taron sẽ còn cám ơn ông với hơi thở cuối cùng.  
Nó lắc mạnh đầu. Nó đang nghĩ cái quái gì thế không biết?  
Ruột gan nó nhộn nhạo và tưởng chừng như đang tự thắt gút lại, và Taron nhìn ngang qua người bán hoa cách vài bước chân gần đó. Đây không phải là một buổi hẹn hò thật sự, tất nhiên là vậy rồi, nhưng liệu nó nên tặng Colin thứ gì đó chăng? Taron đã từng đề nghị trả tiền bữa trưa trước đây, nhưng nó đã có cảm giác rằng họ sẽ kết thúc bằng việc chia đôi hóa đơn.  
“Taron?”  
Taron quay người lại, cố gắng tỏ ra không quá hăng hái, sau đó liền thất bại một cách khốn khổ khi nó cảm thấy một nụ cười rộng mở đang hiện diện trên gò má nó. “Colin,” nó nói gần như không ra hơi. “Xin chào.”  
Nó đã không nhìn thấy Colin vào… à thì, kể từ khi Kingsman kết thúc vài năm về trước. Taron đã nghĩ rằng làm việc trong phòng thu sẽ làm thời gian chậm lại, nhưng nó dường như nhanh hơn sau Kingsman 2; Sophie đùa bởi vì tất cả những cảnh khóc lóc trong phim. Quay phim, phỏng vấn và những buổi gọi thử vai đã làm cho nhịp sống của nó bị xáo trộn, mất thời gian nhiều hơn trong công cuộc bắt kịp trở lại gắn kết với gia đình và bạn bè khi quay về nhà; Sophie và Ed đã đang đeo đuổi những dự án của riêng họ, trong khi Colin…Colin lúc nào cũng bận rộn với những dự án phim hay những buổi từ thiện hoặc những kết nối khác với cộng đồng.  
Nhưng nhìn thấy Colin trông vẫn hệt như những ngày đầu tiên khiến tim Taron đập nhanh như chạy đua vòng quanh Luân Đôn. Ông ấy trông hệt như những gì hiện ra trong kí ức nó: nụ cười đáng yêu dễ mến, duyên dáng một cách tự nhiên,và đôi bàn tay rộng lớn. Ông ấy thậm chí vẫn mang cái kính đó – với gọng dày và đen.  
Bước về phía trước, Taron nâng tay nó lên và bắt tay ông, nhưng Colin làm nó ngạc nhiên bằng cách kéo nó lọt thỏm vào một cái ôm ấm áp. Gò má nó giờ đang ngập chìm vào chất liệu len mềm mại nơi chiếc áo khoác dài, đen nhánh của Colin, Taron hít vào thật sâu hương vị nước hoa quen thuộc đậm mùi khói, hương đất cùng vị chanh thơm mát. Nó làm Taron nhớ đến việc nằm duỗi chân trên cánh đồng cỏ trong một ngày hè ấm áp. “Thật tốt khi được gặp em,” Colin nói thầm thì vào tai nó. “Em đã lớn lên rồi sao?”  
Taron cười, cố không rùng mình khi Colin rời đi. “Không! Em đã ngừng lớn trước khi học đại học. Sao thế, ông thì có à?”  
“Chỉ là tóc tôi thôi,” Colin trả lời, và Taron lại thất bại trong việc kiềm nén một nụ cười khác. Tóc Colin trông như kẹo bông mềm, bay nhè nhẹ trong gió với chiếc khăn choàng cổ màu xanh xám. “Em không lạnh sao?”  
Taron nhìn lại bản thân mình, nhận ra nó đang run cầm cập như một con Chihuahua trong mưa bão. “K-không. Chỉ là hơi lạnh một chút thôi, em có thể….”  
Colin cởi chiếc áo Jacket của ông rồi choàng vào vai cho nó. “Đây”, ông ấy nói “Em tốt nhất nên được giữ ấm”  
“Nhưng ông sẽ lạnh,” Taron khẽ phản đối, mặc dù tay nó đã đang luồn vào cánh tay áo.  
“Nhưng tôi còn có chiếc áo khác mà.” Colin làm biểu hiện chỉ vào chiếc áo đen chui cổ, với cái cổ áo sơ mi trắng lấp ló bên dưới với hai nút áo để mở phía trên. “Và bên cạnh đó còn có khăn choàng.”  
Ông ấy trông có vẻ chủ ý chuẩn bị tháo chiếc khăn ra để quàng cho Taron nên nó giữ chặt lại bằng cả hai tay ngăn ông lại. “Em ổn mà,” nó nói, ráng chống cự lại một cơn đỏ mặt khác mặc dù nó có thể dễ dàng đổ thừa cho cái thời tiết lạnh lẽo này. “Cám ơn, Colin. Giờ tụi mình đi ăn được chứ?”  
Họ mua một gói giấy cá chiên giòn và khoai tây mang đi từ một cửa hàng trông buồn tẻ hết sức. Taron nghĩ nó đang quá sức hồi hộp để có thể ăn một cái gì đó, nhưng khi nó nhâm nhi miếng phi lê cá đã được nhúng bột tẩm bia, nó đã ăn hầu hết mọi thứ trong miệng. Nó thật sự giòn tan bên ngoài, mềm mọng nước hoàn hảo bên trong và nóng hổi. Colin chú ý đến điều đó, ông dừng lại nở một nụ cười. “Ngon không?”  
“Rất ngon!” Nó nhìn lên Colin. “Còn ông?”  
“Ừ, ngon,” Colin trả lời trong khi vẫn còn đang nhai.  
“Ngon như khi ăn với đậu nghiền không?” Taron cười lớn, nhớ lại một miếng rau xanh nho nhỏ nằm trên gọng kính của Colin. Nó đã nói về chuyện này rất nhiều lần trước đây và Colin thường thở dài rồi trông như thể ông muốn biến khỏi đây mỗi khi nó có xu hướng chuẩn bị cười nghiêng ngả.  
Colin thúc nhẹ vào nó. “Ngài cứ chọc tôi hoài chuyện đó, làm tốt lắm thưa Ngài “  
“Chỉ với ông mà thôi.”  
Ông đánh nhẹ vào cánh tay nó. “Đó là cách mà em nói với người yêu của em sao?”  
Người yêu. Taron suýt nghẹn với miếng phi lê cá còn trong miệng. Đây không phải cuộc thi cưỡi ngựa đầu tiên của nó – theo như người Mỹ sẽ nói – và mặc dù nó không thể đòi hỏi hàng đống những cuộc hẹn hò, nó đã có đủ danh sách để so sánh/đối chiếu trong đầu. Thật là những cuộc hẹn tồi tệ (như là bạn hẹn của nó nói chuyện với người bồi bàn bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha hầu hết thời gian), những buổi hẹn nhục nhã chưa từng thấy (“anh cười thật sự rất kì quặc, anh biết điều đó chứ?”), những buổi kì cục (ngồi đối diện nhau bên ngoài một quán cà phê mà không một lần nói chuyện hay nhìn vào mắt nhau), những buổi hẹn dễ thương (như ăn kem tại lễ hội ẩm thực Aberystwyth), và những buổi hẹn thú vị (xem xiếc cùng những tràn pháo tay đến rung rinh cả ghế). Thậm chí là những buổi hẹn nhẹ nhàng, không quá sôi nổi và có phần trầm lặng thế này, tản bộ vòng quanh công viên và ăn nhẹ thứ gì đó tại một quán ăn gần đó.  
Nhưng, vì lẽ nào đó, cuộc hẹn này hoàn toàn khác biệt. Lẽ dĩ nhiên, những bạn hẹn trước của nó không phải Colin Firth với kết quả phải đi lạc vào vùng đất khô khan hẻo lánh để tránh xa đám đông và ánh đèn camera ngày đêm. Sau khi đóng Kingsman, nó đã nghĩ về Colin, ngầm so sánh ông với những bạn diễn khác khi ra phố, và đã tự hỏi một chút không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Matthew Vaughn không chọn nó vào vai diễn. Nó sẽ ở đâu giờ này? Hay vẫn còn tham gia vào mấy cái show truyền hình địa phương?  
Những thay đổi ấy trở nên vô cùng mệt mỏi và quá sức, khó lòng mà thích ứng nhưng Taron đã thoát khỏi những điều ấy với sự giúp đỡ rất nhiều từ Matthew và những bạn diễn của nó, vậy nên nó đã không bị lao đầu xuống vực. Khoảng thời gian ấy, Taron tự so sánh điều đó như bị quăng vào nước lạnh như ở quê nhà (điều mà đã xảy ra vài lần trước đây) – bị shock, với hàng ngàn cái thở dốc, nhưng nó dần thích nghi, dễ chịu, với một nụ cười thoải mái đầy vẻ tự tin. Chắc rằng, sẽ có những cái nấc, những tai nạn của những diễn viên phụ và những thứ mà Taron sẽ không nhìn thấy – “Mẹ là mẹ con, và thỉnh thoảng, mẹ không muốn nhìn thấy những bức ảnh của con đã được photoshop đứng dạng chân như những diễn viên trần như nhộng, con trai” – nhưng nó vẫn là một chuyến đi tuyệt diệu.  
Và Taron cảm tưởng như nó chỉ mới bắt đầu.  
Giờ đây, nó đang đi dạo qua những hàng cây cùng Colin Firth, từ bỏ hẳn bữa trưa vẫn còn đang dở dang của mình và bọn nó vẫn đang tiếp tục trò chuyện cứ như hàng giờ đồng hồ đã trôi qua. Colin quả là một cái hộp tán gẫu siêu hạn – và ông ấy luôn như thế - hầu hết mỗi câu nói của ông đều khiến Taron phải bật cười thành tiếng. Nó thật không muốn ngày hôm nay phải chấm dứt.  
Đột nhiên, Colin ngừng lại, làm Taron cũng ngừng theo, trong lòng tràn ngập những thắc mắc. Họ giờ đây đang đứng trong một khoảng rừng cây gỗ rập rạp, với những nhành cây vươn cao và quanh co xoắn xít, như những bàn tay đan vào nhau. Mặc cho trời đang giữa trưa, khoảng rừng vẫn trông như có tí gì đó tối hơn và yên tĩnh hơn, cách xa khỏi lối đi chính. Rậm và xanh, Taron hít thở hương vị của đất và sương, tưởng tượng rễ cây đâm sâu vào lòng đất và lê vấy vào cả những dấu chân của nó và ông.  
“Tụi mình đang ở đâu đây?” nó hỏi.  
Colin cười. “Em không nhớ sao? Nơi mà tôi đã đề nghị được chỉ nó cho em xem ấy?” Ông đã ném cái hộp khoai tây và cá trống không của ông vào sọt từ lâu, và Taron để ý rằng nó vẫn còn đang giữ phần của nó trên tay. Những miếng khoai giờ đã lạnh, và những miếng phi lê còn lại bắt đầu nhũn ra mất cả ngon. Nó muốn bỏ đi, nhưng nhìn xung quanh, nó không hề thấy một nơi nào để có thể bỏ cái hộp vào. Nhưng Taron quên hẳn điều đó khi Colin bước vào đám cây – xuyên qua khe hở giữa những thân cây san sát – vẫy tay gọi nó. Nó bước theo, không nhận ra nó đang nín thở cho tới khi nó thở hắt ra khi đã vào hẳn bên trong.  
Giống như đang ở trong một túp lều – một túp lều rộng rãi, tràn ngập hơi thở với mái cao vời vợi cùng nắng. Giống như bên trong một quyển sách yêu thích – đắm mình trong một thế giới hoàn toàn khác biệt so với của nó hiện tại, hít thở thật sâu bầu không khí vay mượn này, đôi mắt ngập tràn trong ánh sáng đa sắc màu và những giọng nói của tâm tưởng. Giống như ở cùng người nào đó, đôi tay chạm lên ngực họ, cảm nhận tiếng đập của trái tim – như điều gì đó đón chào, nhưng cũng riêng tư một cách mãnh liệt cùng một lúc.  
Giống như là chỉ còn lại mỗi hai người trên trái đất.  
“Ông tìm thấy nó ở đâu vậy?”  
Ông cười, vươn tay choàng qua vai Taron ôm chặt lấy. “Nhiều năm về trước. Rõ ràng tôi không phải là người đầu tiên tình cờ phát hiện ra nó, nhưng nó là một trong những nơi ưa thích của tôi tại Luân Đôn này.” Ông chỉ vòng quanh, điều mà đang cực kì khó thực hiện tại nơi chật chội này. Họ đứng thật gần nhau, gần hơn cả Harry và Eggsy đã từng – và tâm trí nó dường như đã đóng băng một khoảng thời gian khá dài.  
Giọng nói nó nhẹ tênh, gần như là một lời thì thầm. “Nơi này…thật tuyệt diệu, Colin.” Nó nhăn nhó trong lòng. Nó đã từng muốn trở thành giáo viên văn học Anh. Ắt hẳn nó có thể nghĩ ra từ nào đó tốt hơn thế chứ.  
Những cành cây xung quanh tụi nó rối lại như những nhành nho, ép gầnvào nhau hơn cả nó và ông hiện tại, và những rễ cây thì trồi lên khỏi mặt đất. Taron có thể cảm nhận thấy rõ ràng những đường cong khúc khuỷu ấy đang cấn qua đế giày. Không khí nơi đây dường như vẫn treo lơ lửng, nhưng nó gần như có thể cảm nhận luồng khí đang áp sát vào thân thể nó, bên dưới áo khoác của ông. Áo khoác của Colin – phải rồi, nó cần phải trả cái áo lại cho ông – nhưng trước khi nó nhún vai rũ chiếc áo ra, Colin đã tiến lại gần hơn. Những ngón tay của ông vẫn đang ôm lấy cánh tay Taron, và khi Taron xoay đầu nhìn lại, đôi mắt của Colin có vẻ gì đó rất … khác.  
Ông ấy không mang kính. Nó không biết ông gỡ nó ra khi nào, nó nhìn và thấy chúng đang treo trên cổ áo ông.  
“Taron…” ông gọi, sau đó ngừng lại.  
“Cái gì?” Nó đáp lời, nhỏ nhẹ trong tâm trí trong khi cất giọng lại quá lớn.  
Colin dường như không hề để tâm đến điều này. Nó luôn giỏi trong việc đó, để những câu ngớ ngẩn kì quặc và những ánh nhìn căng thẳng thoát ra bên ngoài như những giọt nước rũ khỏi lưng của một con vịt. Taron đã băn khoăn trước đây rằng nếu phần tự nhiên của Colin vốn là như thế, hoặc nếu ông ấy đã tập luyện, và chỉ là nếu như thế thôi, thì cuối cùng, nó vẫn thích điều ấy ở ông. Bên cạnh ông giữa những buổi phỏng vấn như là một ngôi sao mới nổi khiến cho điều ấy trở nên tốt hơn, cùng một cách mà ta cầm lấy cây dù khi trời bắt đầu trở đầy mây xám xịt và trĩu nặng hơi nước – yên tâm vì bạn biết rằng có thứ gì đó đã che chắn cho bạn.  
Ngoại trừ một điều Colin không phải là một cây dù. Ông ấy ---  
Gần gũi hơn thế.  
Thật gần, gần đến mức Taron có thể ngửi thấy hương nước hoa của ông và rằng nó không xuất phát từ tấm áo khoác và phi lê cá và khoai tây chiên cũng như đậu nghiền. Gần đến mức hơi thở ấm áp của ông phả lên cả trán nó. Gần đến mức bàn tay của ông đặt hờ lên khuỷu tay nó, các ngón tay chậm rãi di chuyển miết theo da lên vai nó.  
Đây là khoảnh khắc ấy chăng? Taron nghĩ, đầu óc nó quay cuồng với hàng ngàn thứ rối loạn bên trong – đứng vững, đừng hé miệng lúc này, đặt tay lên vai ông ấy, đừng nhắm mắt lại – cho tới khi nó nghe thấy tiếng nháy từ camera.  
Ôi, không, Taron nghĩ. Sau đó là, chết tiệt.  
“Colin! Colin, đằng này!”  
“Đó có phải là Taron không? Taron Egerton?”  
“Đừng ra ngoài,” nó nói, một nửa đùa cợt. Nhưng đã quá trễ. Mối liên kết đã bị phá vỡ - Colin đã lui về, không còn chạm vào nó nữa, vuốt ve cái kính của ông. Taron đứng đó, trông ngu ngốc hết sức với tay vẫn còn giữ hộp thức ăn lúc trưa. Nó không chắc nên làm gì lúc này.  
Ông trông thật sự bị làm phiền, trước khi gật nhẹ với sự hỗn loạn bên ngoài. “Có lẽ chúng ta nên hòa theo nhạc thôi.”  
“Có lẽ chúng ta nên bỏ chạy thì có,” Taron trêu chọc, trong khi Colin vẫn đang rẽ lối dẫn nó ra ngoài đến với một đám đông nho nhỏ đang chụp ảnh liên hồi và ráng nhón chân cao hết sức để có bối cảnh đẹp nhất miễn sao có dính tụi nó trong đó. Nó nhìn thấy vài người đang nhắn tin, số khác thì viết nguệch ngoạc gì đó trên notepad. Nó theo ông đến lối mòn đi bộ, ông gật đầu một cách lịch sự, với ánh nhìn dán chặt trên mặt đường.  
Rồi ông ngừng lại, quay sang nhìn hướng vào mặt nó, với một nụ cười nghịch ngợm. Nó thiếu chút nữa tông thẳng vào ông, trước khi bàn tay nó kịp ngăn nó lại khi bàn tay ấy chạm vào ngực ông trước. Nó hoảng hồn ngay tức thì, tay còn lại nó vẫn đang giữ cái hộp thức ăn, chuẩn bị cho một lời xin lỗi.  
“Một quý ông thì không chạy,” Colin nói, với vẻ nghiêm túc. “Một quý ông luôn cố gắng lịch sự nhất có thể.” Ông thì thầm , môi gần như chạm khẽ vào tai nó. “Nhưng trong trường hợp này người ta sẽ gọi là tẩu thoát tốc độ.”  
Taron vẫn còn choáng váng bởi sự gần gũi giữa hai người bọn họ, gần như hét toáng lên khi tự nhiên từ đâu ra có chiếc taxi bất ngờ đỗ lại ngay cạnh tụi nó.  
“Đó là gợi ý cho tụi mình,” Colin tuyên bố rồi mở cửa để tụi nó lên xe.  
Bị mờ mắt bởi ánh đèn nháy camera, Taron vội lên xe theo ông.  
“Colin Firth,” tài xế xe thở hổn hển, nhìn như thể ông ấy sẽ chồm xuống từ băng ghế trước. “Tôi—tôi---“  
“Chào ông. Ông vui lòng chở chúng tôi đến Chiswick nhé!”, Colin trả lời một cách điềm đạm, với nụ cười ôn hòa. “Ông không phiền chứ?”  
Taron đã từng đến nhà Colin trước đây. Nó thoáng đãng, rộng rãi và trông như thể nó được dựng nên từ những hàng cây bao quanh nó, với rất nhiều cửa sổ và gỗ. Từ những gì gợi nên từ kí ức, nó ấm cúng, thân thương gần giống như luôn có gì đó nóng sốt trong lò.  
Livia ra mở cửa, trông chẳng có vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy hai đứa nó. Mái tóc nâu của cô xõa xuống rối quanh vai, nụ cười của cô trông rộng lượng và điềm tĩnh, hệt như Colin. “Vào đi nào, cả hai người. Cả hai mới đánh nhau với paparazzi xong hay gì thế? Hai người có cái ánh nhìn ấy hiện trên mặt kìa.”. Cô hôn Colin một cái lên má, sau đó mở rộng vòng tay. Ông bước tới trước và ôm lấy cô nhẹ nhàng trong khi Taron xoắn xít cả chân lại bên hiên nhà. Nó vẫn cầm đám khoai tây ăn vặt chết tiệt kia trên tay.  
Livia nở một nụ cười thậm chí còn tươi tắn hơn, hơi lùi về sau một tí mời cả hai vào nhà. “Cuộc hẹn vui chứ?”  
“Quả là một buổi chiều đáng yêu,” Colin trả lời, và Taron chỉ cười nhẹ. Cảm giác thật quá đỗi sai trái so với khoảnh khắc chỉ vừa mới diễn ra ban nãy đây, nó đã nghĩ về khả năng mà Colin sẽ hôn nó, và giờ đây, vợ ông ấy đang cười phục vụ bữa ăn cho họ, nói chuyện phiếm về chuyện nó đang ở lại đây ăn tối, bọn trẻ đã ra ngoài vui chơi cùng đám bạn của chúng hôm nay, và dự án vận động bảo vệ môi trường mới toanh sắp được ra mắt chỉ trong vòng vài tuần ngắn ngủi nữa thôi. Chiếc nhẫn cưới của Colin phát sáng dưới tia mặt trời hắt xuyên qua ô cửa sổ, và chiếc nhẫn lấp lánh của Livia với những đốm sáng đang nhảy múa khắp căn bếp.  
Ông ấy xứng đáng với điều này.  
Nó ra sức sắp xếp cuộc hội thoại trong tâm trí, cười mỗi khi Livia trêu chọc về chuyện món cá và khoai chiên và tránh nhìn vào Colin với tội lỗi trào dâng, quặn thắt trong dạ dày. Nó cơ bản là yêu cách mà Livia cùng ông nấu nướng, diễn giải về đám gia vị và nước xốt cũng như thời gian, những câu chuyện về những địa điểm khác nhau mà họ đã đến trong công việc của cả hai và cho những kì nghỉ, và ăn những 3 dĩa thức ăn mà họ đã chuẩnn bị, nhưng điều Taron muốn duy nhất lúc này chỉ là rời đi. Nhưng nó không thể, và vì điều đó rõ ràng là bất lịch sự, nên nó ở lại mãi cho đến khi màn đêm bắt đầu ngả bóng lên căn nhà và Colin phải đi bật đèn.  
Trước kia nó thật không thể mong chờ cho một ngày như thế này kết thúc, nhưng giờ đây thì sao, Taron chỉ ước gì nó mau chóng qua đi. Nó muốn về nhà và --- nó không chắc về điều cần làm tiếp theo. Gọi cho tụi bạn trời đánh? Nằm nghỉ? Làm gì đó để thật bận rộn?  
Cuối cùng, nó nghĩ, khi điện thoại của nó reo vang, với hình ảnh mẹ nó cùng số điện thoại nhấp nháy trên màn hình, kết thúc rồi.

**Author's Note:**

> Cám ơn Phương Sophie đã giúp đỡ tui rất nhiều trong suốt quá trình chuyển ngữ tác phẩm này.


End file.
